Teen Singing Sensation Lee!
by oRaNGExDaZE
Summary: After neglecting Tenten and Neji's wishes to not enter an instant star singing contest much like American Idol or whatever, Lee takes Gai's advice and enters it. more info inside.


Disclaimer: We have no legal rights over Naruto of American Idol or anything like that. (We just wanted to add comedy to the fic by adding American Idol refreneces.)Also we all know that everyone makes fun of shows like American Idol. Do not sue us...actuaclly me cuz there is no us.

Key

"speaking ..."

"_singing"_  
_'thinking'_  
a verb and/or sound  
# time/place #

**Start and end**

_**Summary** _

_After neglecting Tenten and Neji's wishes to not enter an instant star singing contest (much like American Idol or whatever), Lee takes Gai's advice and enters it. Lee surprisingly goes on and is asked to go to the record company but the company is shocked to see that such a boy of little good looks has a beautiful voice that touches many. But the company doesn't want to use Lee as an icon. So rather they pick the closes hottest guy, and stick Lee's gift down his throat. Enter Sasuke. _

"So should I? I mean it won't hurt to try?" exclaimed Lee to his 2 teammates.

"I don't know Lee. It's just that they might rip you off and steal your song or do something worse." foreshadowed Tenten.

"Plus it's a waste of time." said Neji.

"But I already wrote the lyrics and the music for my first song!"

"...You did? Well what's it about?" asked Tenten.

"TenTen don't encourage him." Neji scolded Tenten.

"I'M NOT! I'm just interested in what it's about."Tenten yelled at Neji. "So what's is about Lee?" continued Tenten.

"Well," started Lee with hearts in his eyes. "it's about my undying love for Sakura!"

"How does this not surprise me." said both Neji and Tenten.

"LEE!" yelled Gai with a diving kick towards the crowd but they dodged it.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"I say you don't listen to what this two unyouthful nonbelievers say and go out and do as your heart desires!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" yelled Lee as manly tears fell from his face.

"LEE!" started Gai, also with tears in his eyes. "If it helps, I believe in you!"

"GAI-SENSEI!IT HELPS! IT REALLY DOES!" they two shared a heartfelt hug and then ...sunset.

"Well Lee I believe in you too." said Tenten.

Gai who already ended the hug nudged Neji in the arm.

"...oh...I guess I believe in you too." said Neji not really paying attention.

"cough three cough" coughed Gai.

"What?" asked Neji.

"cough three cough" coughed Gai.

"...I believe in you three?" Neji said to Gai and just received a good guy pose.

"...That makes no sense."

"THANKS EVERYONE YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME!"

"With that aside Lee. When can we hear you sing!" said Gai.

" NOW!"

Horror overcame Neji and Tenten and both thought. _'I never heard Lee sing...this might be bad.'_ but either way them all sat on the grass while Lee was on top of a rock. Lee then opened his mouth and said, "should I sing my song devoted to Sakura?"

"NO!" The three answered. Yes even Gai.

"Well then I'll sing my song DEVOTED TO GAI-SENSEI!"

"YES!" yelled Gai.

"NO!" yelled Neji and Tenten.

"Fine then I'll sing a random song I know." Lee then opened his mouth and began singing.

_"I don't know since when I changed to such a cold-hearted guy I have to warm this frozen, icy, lonely heart to thaw I like being wrapped with warmness more than anything else for sure I'm gonna make my coming days to be filled with laughter and joy" _

_" I let myself down that I'm more cruel than I thought I would be I'm just a loser who ends up by caring for my soul I don't give my heart to no one cause I don't wanna waste my time I tried to love this loneliness to slip out of this lonesome hole" _

_" Sorrow is what I hate but it's grown my sensations Regrets taught me how to make any hard decisions Peace is always by my side but I've never felt it once Love is not the word only for the sweet romance" _

_" Well, I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death And I'm scared to keep on going on my way Well, I'm scared, scared, scared, scared to death And I'll tell myself I'm special till the end"_

Lee then ended the song Slip Out (Little More Than Before)

from BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad. "So what do you think?"

"Lee...you have a great singing voice!" said Tenten still astonished.

"Thanks TENTEN!"

"I never doubted you Lee!" said Gai as he flashed him a good guy pose.

"THANKS GAI-SENSEI!" Then Lee looked at Neji.

"You actually have a nice singing voice." said Neji unexpectedly.

Then silence and strange looks towards Neji.

"THANKS NEJI!  
said Lee in his annoying voice...well annoying to Neji. "But your flattery won't get you nowhere!"

"Don't want it to. But I still don't think you should enter the contest." said Neji.

"Well I don't care about what you think! I'm going to fulfill my dream!"

"I thought your dream was to become the best Taijutus ninja not then next teen singing sensation." said Neji.

"SO! I CAN HAVE AS MANY DREAMS AS I WANT! AND THIS IS ONE THAT I'M CLOSE TO ACHEIVEING!" exclaimed Lee.

_# The next day#_

"TENTEN!" called Lee out to Tenten.

Tenten quickly turned around to see a happy Lee running towards her. "Tomorrow's the day!...The day I get discovered!" said Lee in excitement.

"Lee...many people are going to try out. You may have a good singing voice, but someone else might win." said Tenten to Lee.

"I know you don't want me to be depressed if I lose Tenten! But I'll just keep on believing! Plus as long as I get in the final 12 I'll be stardom!" insert good guy pose.

"Alright then." said a Tenten with a small smile.

_#The next day yet again#_

It turned out that many people in the village tryed. How did Lee find out? Many people where singing on the streets like manics trying to prove they were worthy like on American Idol. What? It happened to this lady in New York.

_" LALALALALA LAAAAAAAAA!"_ praticed Naruto. "_I'm going to be a star! And then Hokage!"_

"OK NEXT!" said some dude in a black suit. The secutury guard.

" YAY" yelled Naruto as he went in to get judged."WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yelled Naruto at the judges who were Mizuki, Kakashi, and Anko.

"Well it is _Konoha Idol_. Which means they choose people from Konoha to judge." said Kakashi.

"Yeah and surprisingly it's an A class mission." said Anko.

" I have no idea why I'm here though." said Mizuki. "Well whatever sing."

"OK!" yelled Naruto. "_HERE COMES PETER COTTONTAIL! HOPPING DOWN THE BUNNY TRAIL! HIPPITY HOP! ESTERS ON IT'S WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"_

"SHUT UP!" yelled Mizuki. " Ok...Anko?"

"Uh...It was awesome!" Anko yelled smiling. " I say he moves on!"

"I don't know...I wasn't "feeling" it." said Kakashi." So no"

" That was retarded! NEXT!" said Mizuki.

"OH YEAH! WELL..." Naruto then grabbed Mizuki's water and splashed it on Mizuki's face.

"UH! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" yelled Mizuki.

The security guards ran in and took Naruto away.

"I'll make it someday you'll see!" yelled Naruto as he was throwing kunais and kicking.

"Well I guess that answers why it's an A class mission." said Anko.

**END CHAPTER**


End file.
